ben10rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Shock Rock
Shock Rock is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Fulmini from Fulmas. Appearance Shock Rock's body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. A moss-like substance can be seen around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. His shoulder spikes are retractable.Official Promotional Artwork While under the influence of the High Override, Shock Rock's energy turned purple and he gained a cape. His spikes were sharper and his head shape was different. purprock.png|Shock Rock under the influence of the High Override Powers and Abilities Shock Rock has the ability to release strong, blue electrical charges from any part of his body. Shock Rock is able to absorb and reproduce energy, such as Vilgax's lasers, to even the point where he can control it and create weapons such as a boomerang or shield. He can power up and enhance machines with the use of his electricity. Shock Rock also has indestructible stone armor and possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Shock Rock can inadvertently give his enemies an energy boost if the machine he is charging up is a trap for his power to siphon through. He is also vulnerable to being controlled by a superior member of his species, such as the High Override. History *After Upgrade's sacrifice and the unseen birth of Glitch in Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Upgrade's damaged DNA pod was replaced with a Fulmini DNA pod, thus giving Ben access to this new form. As a side effect, the DNA sample's unique would spontaneously effect the other DNA samples, resulting in the Omni-Enhanced Forms. *In The 11th Alien: Part 1, Shock Rock was first used against Vilgax. **Starting with its first use, everytime Ben would assume this form, the DNA sample would send a beacon to its kind on Fulmas. *In The 11th Alien: Part 2, Shock Rock defeated Vilgax and the Weatherheads. *In Half-Sies, Shock Rock freed the miners from the mine. *In Xingo's Back, Shock Rock powered up the Xingo arcade game. *In Bounty Ball, Shock Rock fought against Tetrax Shard, Kraab and Sixsix. *In Fear The Fogg, Shock Rock fought against the Fogg. *In The Feels, Shock Rock battled the Weatherheads. *In Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar, Shock Rock captured Vilgax in an energy cage. **Around this time, the DNA sample began to have direct influence on Ben, even when he wasn't transformed. This resulting in voices in his head, terrifying nightmares, and taking action while sleepwalking. *In Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police, Shock Rock released Vilgax and battled the Junkbot. *In Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter, Shock Rock battled the Fulmini and High Override, and was affected by the High Override's mind control. *In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Shock Rock was freed from mind control by Gwen and Max. Appearances Season 2 *''The 11th Alien: Part 1'' (first appearance; x2) *''The 11th Alien: Part 2'' (x2) *''Half-Sies'' *''Xingo's Back'' *''Bounty Ball'' *''Fear The Fogg'' *''The Feels'' *''Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar'' *''Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police'' *''Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter'' *''Innervasion Part 5: High Override'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Shock Rock's name is sometimes officially misspelled as 'Shockrock', such as in the Alien Worlds short for his home planet of Fulmas. *For marketing purposes, Shock Rock is considered an Omni-Enhanced alien. His toy is sold as 'Omni-Enhanced Shock Rock'File:Rock Toy.png *His silhouette first appeared on the Omnitrix's newly-upgraded dial at the end of Omni-Tricked: Part 4. References Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Males